


Don't Threat Lightly

by Lulaypp



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, But honestly what is even canon?, Cass is there but Dick did not see her, Especially since we are not from his eyes, Questionable Timeline, Red Hood is not really nice, Villian Red Hood, Whump, Whumptober, just in this story, life threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulaypp/pseuds/Lulaypp
Summary: Being a target of various firearms comes with the vigilante job they have, but what makes this different from any other situation is not his threatened life or the weapon. It is thewhois aiming the gun that makes his blood freeze.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949758
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Don't Threat Lightly

**Author's Note:**

> For Whumptober Day 3 - Held At Gunpoint  
> Not my favourite of my stories but it is not horrendous.
> 
> This takes place at a vague (and not sure if it is canon compliant because I just realised that it might not make sense in the continuity) point of time where Bruce and Dick already knows that Red Hood is Jason, Jason is still a crimelord and Cass is Batgirl. I'm thinking sometime about when Cass and Tim are hanging in Bludhaven (so either Bruce had called Cass to help with Red Hood or Cass happens to be there) but I don't know if that fits because when does Dick knows who is Red Hood????
> 
> Also, I love Jason, but writing brains be like "Hey! check out this idea I have where Jason threatens this character," and I tried to not make Jason so but he kinda went dark partway through writing so....... But I feel like since we are seeing from someone else's eyes, Jason might seem more vicious than he actually is. But I would appreciate it if someone tells me if anyone (namely Jason and Dick) is OOC.
> 
> This is also the first time I am writing Dick's perspective. And I can conclude that he is not my favourite perspective to write in a story centred around him (because I wrote his in my One Step Closer To Being Two Steps Far From You and it was fine but he was a secondary-ish character). I just really have a problem getting into this guy's brains.
> 
> One note, I have an inkling that there is this bit in this story that might fall into a panic attack. If someone happens to think it is and believes that I should add it in the story tags, do tell. And also a bit where a character thinks about how they could have died, if that needs a warning, do tell. (Not that you need to but just in case someone feels like I should)
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy it.

Nightwing and Batman jumped across another alley, slowly catching up on their target. Upon seeing the closing distance between them, Nightwing puts on an extra burst of speed, tackling Red Hood down onto the roof. He dodged the knife aimed his way as he tried to hold down his estranged brother. 

Just as he heard Batman closing in, the world suddenly shifted as Red Hood flipped them around, pinning _him_ down instead. Nightwing blocked a punch coming his way but only noticed the gun when it was pressed into his neck. He froze. 

"You might not want to step any closer, Bats," Red Hood threatened, turning to Batman, who immediately stopped. 

"Put the gun down, Jason," Batman growled, glaring down at the crime lord. 

Nightwing was about to snatch the weapon aimed at him when he felt it digging deeper. "Don't think I didn't notice that, Goldie," Red Hood warned, his eyes not leaving his former mentor. "If you back off, Old Man, then _maybe_ I won't shoot him." 

Dick tried to remain still as panic pooled in his mind. He can recall countless situations when he had to deal with guns pointed at him before, bullets flying his way. Gotham’s criminal underworld has more than enough of them and would gladly use them to rid the city of its vigilantes. But this time... 

This time it was Jason. It was his brother who is threatening his life, pushing the gun onto his throat, making it harder to breathe. 

"Jason. Little Wing. D-" Dick tried but was cut off with a gasp as the gun pressed harder. 

"Do **not**. Call me. That," Red Hood growled, his finger firmly pressed against, but not yet pulling, the trigger. 

"Jason, stop this," Batman spoke up as he tried stepping closer. 

Neither of the vigilantes realised the second gun until it was too late. Dick heard a bang just as he felt something piercing through his leg. He let out a gasping cry as his leg burned and throbbed. Yet, the searing pain in his heart hurts even more. His own brother, his own Little Wing just voluntarily shot him. 

"One more step and it is his head, Bruce," Red Hood threatened, seemingly unfazed by what he had just done. "I give you until three. Back. Off." 

Jason’s threat rang in Dick’s ears. It got harder to breathe as the words and the gun sink deeper and deeper and deeper. He doesn't _want_ to die. Much less die because his own brother had come back from the dead wrong and decided to use him to against Bruce. And he knows that Bruce would not take his death well. Especially not like this. 

Bang! 

Dick flinched at the sound of a gunshot. It sounded so close. Too close. And he couldn't breathe. Couldn't hear anything else but the loud ringing and the- 

"Dick, you need to calm down. Breathe with me," a voice flitted through the noise. 

Breathe. 

Dick slowly took a shaky breath before letting it out. Another breath and the world came back to him. The first thing he notices was the lack of a gun and the weight of Red Hood pinning him down. He also didn't feel any wound in his neck. Had the bullet missed him? Did Jason decide to not kill him after all?

But the gun did go off. He heard it. _Felt_ it. He blinked several times and saw Batman holding him by his shoulders. To his side, he saw a discarded gun and a fired bullet laid not far from it. So, Jason _did_ fire the gun. 

"You're alright," Bruce said, hands momentarily squeezing Dick's arms. 

"What-" Dick frowned as his voice shook. He swallowed before trying again. "What happened? Why didn’t-" Why hadn’t the bullet hit him? Why didn’t he die? 

"Batgirl," Batman answered simply. "She's now after Hood." 

Dick's mind fell into another pit of panic. Cass cannot go after Red Hood on her own. Jason had just proven how vicious- how ruthless he actually is. How far he is willing to go. "You can't let her go alone! He'll-" 

Dick froze as he was abruptly engulfed in a hug before melting into the embrace. Panic and adrenaline seeped out from him as pain made itself known. The wound in his leg throbbed as his heart shattered. He knew that Jason came back darker, more violent, and having Red Hood killing and threatening people has become part of the name. But he didn't think Jason would shoot any of them. Would actually shoot to _kill_ them. Would kill him _only_ to stop Bruce from following. He would have been dead if it wasn't for Cass. 

Jason would have shot him dead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
